Hermione's double birthday surprise
by loonylovebottom
Summary: She had heard a door creaking open and slowly being shut, 'Ron' she yelled walking into the kitchen to grab her wand off of the table. 'Is that you?
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm summer evening and Ron had just left to go to the shop to get some milk. Hermione (who was eight and a half months pregnant) was sitting alone on the couch waiting for him to get back. She hated it when Ron left her alone, she never felt safe unless he was by her side. Hermione looked over at the clock, it was midnight. She slowly stood up and hobbled over to the stairs, but she stopped in her tracks. She had heard a door creaking open and slowly being shut, 'Ron' she yelled walking into the kitchen to grab her wand off of the table. 'Is that you?' She held her wand out in front of herself and muttered 'lumos', a little blue light appeared on the tip of her wand. She heard several foot steps going down the hall into the lounge room. 'Who's there?' she cried, her heart was beating fast and she had tears running down her cheeks. She put her arm around her stomach as the footsteps grew louder, 'I'm about to die, I know it!' she thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

And then out of know where she heard the people yell 'happy birthday.' Hermione walked over to the light switch and turned the light on, before her stood Ron, harry, James, Ginny, George and Mr. and Mrs Weasley. She walked quickly over to Ron and flung her arms around his neck. She let go and went and sat on the couch,  
>'umm guys, its not my birthday until tomorrow' she said awkwardly.<br>Ron laughed and said 'when was the last time you checked the time?'  
>He held his watch in front of Hermione, which read 12:10.<br>'Ohh' she replied feeling rather stupid. 'You scared the hell out of me, I thought you were going to kill me' she laughed. 'I though you were bloody death eaters or something!' She looked over at Ron and said, 'You're never leaving me home alone at night again.'  
>'Don't plan to, especially when the baby's born, you'll probably teach it to read before it can even bloody walk!'<br>The whole family laughed at Rons little joke.  
>'Well now that we've scared you to death, we should let you sleep' said Mrs Weasley hugging Hermione.<br>'Ok, but your all still coming for dinner tonight' Hermione reassured them.  
>'Sure' laughed mrs Weasley.<br>'See you all tonight' Hermione yelled as the family walked out the door. She walked over to the couch and curled up next to Ron with her head on his lap, he stroked her brown hair until he could hear her quiet snores. He sat there for a few minutes watching her sleep, 'how did I end up married to someone as beautiful and smart as Hermione?' He thought to himself smiling remembering the days back in their first year at Hogwarts and then frowned as he thought about how mean he was to her. He looked down at his finger and started twiddling with his wedding ring. He stood up slowly and placed Hermione's head on a pillow, he put a blanket over her body and walked upstairs to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione woke 10 hours later to the smell of pancakes, 'morning' she yawned.  
>'Morning' Ron said passing her a plate of pancakes.<br>'Thank you' she said grabbing the plate, 'your mum was here wasn't she?'  
>'How'd you know' he laughed sitting down next to her.<br>'I heard you saying goodbye to her'  
>'Well I was going to make them myself, but I didn't want to poison you, especially on your birthday.'<br>'Point taken'  
>'Wait here' Ron jumped up and ran upstairs, he returned with a box clutched in his hand. 'Happy birthday Mione' he said passing Hermione the box.<br>'Ron!' she gasped looking down at the diamond earings in the box, 'they're beautiful.'  
>'There's something else as well, I found this when I was going through a box of old stuff the other day' Ron said pulling a book out from under the couch and passing it to Hermione, 'Hogwarts: A history.'<br>Hermione looked as though she was about to burst into tears, but instead she leant over and kissed him softly on the lips, 'thank you Ron'  
>'oh I forgot to tell you, Harry, Ginny and James are coming over for lunch in an hour' Ron said.<br>'Ron—' Hermione started but Ron interrupted her,  
>'Mum already cooked something this morning'<br>'Well I'm going to have a shower' Hermione said standing up.  
>'Okay' Ron mumbled.<br>When Hermione came back downstairs she heard people talking, she walked into the kitchen to find harry, Ginny and James sitting at the table. 'Hello' she said hugging Harry and Ginny.  
>'Hi' they both chimed.<br>'How are you Mione?' Ginny asked.  
>'Better than last night' she laughed.<br>After they had finished eating lunch, harry and Ron decided they would move over to the couch to talk about Quidditch. James sat on Ginny's lap while she and Hermione were chatting away.  
>'So when are you due?' Ginny asked Hermione.<br>'Thursday' she replied grinning, 'what about you?'  
>'Not for another four months' Ginny said looking over at the clock hanging on the wall. 'Look at the time, we should probably get home' Ginny said standing up and placing James on her hip.<br>'Alright' Hermione said getting up slowly.  
>'C'mon Harry, lets go' Ginny said clapping her hand on his shoulder.<br>'Mmmkay' he groaned standing up.  
>'Thanks for coming' Hermione said walking them to the door.<br>'Thanks for having us' harry said smiling, 'oh and Hermione we'll give you your present at dinner tonight'  
>'Oh, ok, bye then' she said as the two walked out the door. She walked over to the couch and flopped down. Ron put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him, Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and breathed slowly. She let out a loud sigh and groaned.<br>'What's up?' Ron asked.  
>'It's just my stomach, it's probably nothing though' She replied rubbing her belly.<br>'Hermione, I'm not taking any chances' he said standing up.  
>Usually Hermione was the mature one, but ever since she fell pregnant, Ron had become more mature and responsible.<br>'Fine' she muttered standing up and grabbing his hand. They walked outside and got into the car they borrowed from the ministry a few days ago for such as occasion as this. As they drove to the hospital, Hermione sent a patronus to harry and Ginny telling them to meet at the hospital. They arrived at the hospital several minutes later; Ron quickly jumped out of the car and ran  
>around to help Hermione out. They met harry, Ginny and James at the entrance. The five of them walked quickly to the front desk, the lady took one look at Hermione who still had her arm around her belly and said 'room 14.'<br>The five of them walked down a long hallway until the reached a door that had the number '14' on it. Ginny smiled and whispered 'good luck', at that, Hermione and Ron walked into the room and shut the door behind them. Harry, Ginny and James sat on the chairs on either side of the door and waited.  
>At six o'clock Ron opened the door and beckoned them into the room.<br>'Hey Mione' Ginny said hugging her sister-in-law.  
>'Hi Gin' she croaked. Ginny looked over at Ron who was holding the newborn.<br>He smiled, 'Rose', he said passing her to Ginny, 'Rose Weasley'


End file.
